


Of Mountains and Seas - Companion Art

by SCGdoeswhat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Ancient China, Art, Ass-Kicking, Battle Couple, Digital Art, F/M, Kung Fu, Martial Arts, Swordfighting, Wuxia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCGdoeswhat/pseuds/SCGdoeswhat
Summary: Collaboration art for the Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	Of Mountains and Seas - Companion Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Mountains And Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059354) by [caffeineivore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineivore/pseuds/caffeineivore), [goldenstreakz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenstreakz/pseuds/goldenstreakz), [SCGdoeswhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCGdoeswhat/pseuds/SCGdoeswhat). 



  
[ ](http://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=1HlYXKsW9706-dp-DmVYFDtM6VdeQ5h56)

_"Seconds later, she feels a warm, solid back against hers, and she knows without even looking that Jin has joined her."_

-From "Of Mountains and Seas" by caffeineivore


End file.
